


Tinder Friends

by MarsupialsOfMars



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsupialsOfMars/pseuds/MarsupialsOfMars
Summary: Virgil is an outcast, partially by choice, partially because of his family's bad luck, but after a remark from his best friend Logan, he decided to try out Tinder. After a slip up setting his sexuality, he finds himself making friends with a rich gay cheerleader, with the cutest freckles he's ever seen, and his luck begins to turn around.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	Tinder Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Archived from tumblr, an abandoned project from last year but if it gets popular here and/or i regain motivation some other way i may continue it.

Virgil had never had much luck with girls. Not that he had tried and failed, more that there were no girls in his high school that he’d had an interest in getting to know like that. He knew he really didn’t have the right to be picky, considering his reputation. Specifically, his lack of one. He was more the kid who sat in the back of class, wore long sleeves and pants in summer, never took off his hood no matter how many times the teachers asked him to. Yet HE was the one being picky.

“Mr. Orage?”

Virgil looked up from his arms. His whole health class was staring. His ears burned.

“Wh-What was the question?”

His teacher sighed. “Anyone else? Someone who was paying attention?”

Virgil looked at his shoes.

“Yes Mr. Barry?”

“Lust, attraction, attachment.”

“Glad to know someone read the chapter.”

Virgil looked up. Logan was sitting upright, proud of his contribution. Logan Barry was his one friend that he actually considered a friend. Sure he was chummy with some classmates but he and Logan had been best friends since sixth grade. Well, sixth and fifth. Logan was a sophomore.

“Now, Virgil, would you like another try?”

Virgil hunched his shoulders. “No thanks…” the class giggled.

“You’re sure? You can’t afford losing this many days worth of participation points in a row.”

“Yeah…I know.”

“So…?”

“You can pick someone else.” His teacher sighed and called on another poor soul.

~~~

“You understand those are throwaway points correct?” Virgil was used to Logan lecturing him. He’d learned to get through it.

“Yeah, yeah, participation is easy and all that, honestly I don’t really care about heath, nobody cares about heath.”

“But people care about math, and English, and science, all of which you also refuse to take part in! You’re smart, you and I both know that.” Logan looked down at Virgil sternly. He was only a few inches taller than Virgil but the different posture made it at least half a foot size difference between them. And with the way Logan spoke, nobody would guess Virgil was the older one.

“I’ll be fine Lo.”

“You’re in JUNIOR YEAR, the MOST important class when it comes to college, especially if you want a scholarship!”

“I’m not getting a scholarship, we both know that.”

Even the idea of someone paying for Virgil to go to their school was almost hard to grasp. Sure, he could sorta draw, but none of his doodles were worth anywhere near enough to get him in, even with financial aid.

“No we don’t. We know that you have the talent and the passion. But we also know you don’t have the drive or spirit to pursue it because of your lack of self confidence. If you worked past that and actually tried you’d get in in no time.”

“Falsehood.” Virgil yanked his hoodie strings and kept his eyes forward. Logan huffed.

“See, this is your problem. You won’t even let yourself CONSIDER that you’re really good. Everyone says so don’t they?”

Virgil stayed silent. He tried to change the subject.

“Yknow what I need?”

“Confidence in yourse-“

“A girlfriend.” Virgil loosened his hood.

“I don’t think-“

“Look, it ties in, what if I find someone who makes me feel better about myself and helps me follow my dreams or whatever?” He knew that wasn’t the reason. The reason was that everyone else had dated, had their first kiss, maybe lost their virginity, and he’d done none of it. The jokes had started, Virgil the Virgin. He hated high school. But he was still going to do whatever it took to fit in. That was just him.

Logan raised a brow. “If you honestly think it would help, I’d try a dating site. They use trustworthy algorithms rather than an organic system in order to properly pair a couple. Its less trouble that way. But I really don’t think you should rely on another for your own well-being.”

“Yeah, sure, I know.” Virgil thought it over. A dating site… he wrinkled his nose. It seemed pathetic. He’d always hated the idea. But Logan was right. It would be easier than waiting around for someone to fall for a loser like him. Logan dropped him off at his locker. Virgil nodded his goodbye and packed his things to walk home.  
Virgil stared at the app store. He scrolled up and down the dating app options with his thumb. He didn’t want a long distance thing, he didn’t want it to take too much thought. He stopped at one. Tinder. He wretched internally. There was no way he was using Tinder, he thought as he bought it. Despite his better judgement, his laziness decided it would be easiest to just swipe and chat.

First order of business was to set up an account without looking like he was trying to hard but also not showing how much of a loser he actually was. He sat on his bed and pulled off his hood. He grabbed his eyeshadow and touched up his makeup, ruffled his hair with one hand, and huddled to the window for at least some form of lighting. He made a face that he hoped said “I know I’m not good looking but I also don’t hate myself for it” and snapped a picture. He fine tuned and filtered. It was the best he was going to get. Now for the bio. He chewed his lip. This is the make or break. No “hi I’m Virgil”, no clever quips, nothing too boring but nothing too out there either. Maybe something a little self deprecating but not too sad?

“Looking for someone who likes long walks on the beach and black and white horror movies. Preferably someone who can deal with this face.”

Good. That’s jokes. Jokes are good. He made his profile and slammed his phone onto his bed. He took a deep breath before picking it back up. A brunette senior stared back at him with a pout. Out of his league. He swiped left. The next was a cute blonde junior. He thought he’d seen her at his school. She wasn’t wearing any makeup in her picture which made her look a lot more approachable. Her bio said she liked singing. He squeezed his eyes shut and swiped right. He paused. All he could do was wait. He swiped a couple more beautiful girls left before a notification for a match popped up. His heart quickened.

‘Hey!’ He blinked down at her message.

‘Hey! I like your hair.’ He bit his lip and hit send. A few agonizing seconds.

‘Thanks! I kinda went behind my parents back to get it like this XD they’re kinda old fashioned’

Virgil smiled.

‘Yeah, I get it, my parents aren’t really that keen on my art.’

‘Aw, boo! I’m sure it’s great!’

Virgil smiled.

‘Maybe not great but I’m trying.’

‘Well keep trying!’

‘I will.’

‘Perfect. I like your makeup, it’s hilarious!’

Virgil’s chest sank.

‘Hm?’

‘Your emo thing. It’s ironic right?’ Virgil gulped. He pulled his hoodie strings.

‘No, it’s’ he paused. He deleted a bit. ‘No.’

There was a pause.

‘Oh. Sorry.’

Virgil bit his sleeve and quickly unmatched. He rubbed his face and collected himself. He looked at the next girl. Dark purple lipstick and a nose stud. Dyed blue hair. His style. He swiped right.

Match.

‘Hey, I like your style.’

‘You’re not too bad yourself, cutie ;)’

Virgil raised a brow. An odd way to start.

‘What dye do you use? It’s really bright.’

‘Lame. Why don’t you just let me know who’s place?’

Virgil held his phone away a bit as if she was about to jump out at him.

‘What are you talking about?’

‘I want your **** ******* *****’

Unmatched. His face burned. He swiped left a few more times until he got to a gentle looking blonde sophomore. She didn’t seem like she’d be hard to talk to. Her bio said she was an artist and played the flute. He swiped right. He waited a moment. No match. She’d swiped left. His self confidence shriveled more than it already had. He put down his phone and sucked on his sleeve. Maybe a few more. If he didn’t find anyone by then he would stop.

He picked up his phone and blinked at the next picture in surprise. A freckled blonde boy with rounded glasses to match his round face. His blue eyes were almost hidden behind his apple cheeks as he smiled. Virgil stared a moment. He must have forgotten to put in his orientation. Funny… he looked through the boy’s profile. His pictures were full of him cuddling animals and camp counseling. A few of him in a cheer leotard. Virgil looked at his bio.

‘Here, queer, and ready to cheer!’

Virgil snorted. Better than he could do. Even if he wasn’t interested, he needed to talk to this guy. He swiped right. An immediate match. He opened the boy’s, or according to his profile Patton’s, message.

‘Hey! I noticed your last name! Are you French?’

An odd way to start a conversation, but a valid question.

‘Actually yeah, on my moms side, my grandma is French.’

‘Because Eiffel for you!’

Virgil processed for a moment before snorting. This guy…

‘Lol! Sorry to get your hopes up, but I’m actually straight. I just don’t know how to work this app, obviously. But you seemed cool so I had to see what you were about. in hindsight that was probably a dick move.’ Virgil chewed his lip as he realized it. He waited.

‘Oh, that’s a shame. Good for the ladies though I guess ;)’

Virgil blushes. ‘Lol I wish. Did you SEE my excuse of a profile?’

‘A gorgeous picture and a funny bio? I sure did!’

‘Quite the exaggeration.’

‘Hardly!’

Virgil’s ears warmed.

‘What school do you go to? I don’t think I’ve seen you around.’

‘Sanders Gifted! Since a few months ago.’

Virgil huffed in surprise.

‘That’s my school! I must’ve missed you.’

‘Oh I’m a freshman, we probably don’t have any classes together.’

‘Really? How old are you?’

‘Sixteen! I was held back a year in seventh grade.’

‘Ah…’

He’d have to keep an eye out.

‘I want to get a fresh start here, and hopefully a boyfriend. But I’m also looking for friends…?’

Virgil smiled.

‘I might have someone in mind.’

‘Really?! ;P’

‘He’s kinda a loser though if that’s cool with you.’

‘It would be. But I doubt that.’

Virgil chuckled.

‘What lunch do you have?’

‘B’

‘Same! I sit on the bench by the window if you want to eat together.’

‘Sounds like fun!’

Virgil’s smile faltered. ‘I feel like I should warn you that this school isn’t quite as good with’ He thought. ‘Yknow. Gay stuff.’

‘Oh. Well that’s okay, I don’t really mind.’

‘It can get pretty nasty.’

‘I can handle that.’ Virgil twirled his hair around his thumb. Brave guy.

‘Ill kill anyone who messes with you if you want.’

‘With kindness?’ Virgil smiled. Who was this kid? How pure could he be?

‘With fists.’

‘No thanks, I’ll be okay. I gotta get back to swiping around but I’ll see you at lunch!’

‘Sure, see you then.’

Virgil clicked out of the conversation and continued swiping through girls. But for some reason then, it almost felt unnecessary.  
The lunch bell rang. Virgil gathered his books and hurried out of his math class. He shoved his things in his locker and made his way to the cafeteria. His eyes searched the benches and landed on his usual spot. There he was, waiting patiently with his hands in his lap. They locked eyes. Patton beamed and waved, the kind of wave where the whole arm gets involved. Virgil flushed and pulled his hoodie strings. He made his way over and plopped down next to his new friend.

“Hi stranger! Where’s your lunch?”

Virgil smiled. His voice was even sweeter than he imagined, chipper and sugary with a hint of some sort of southern accent.

“I get the school lunch. I was just about to get in line but I wanted to say hi first.”

“I can keep you company in line if you want!”

Oh god. This kid was too nice. Virgil smiled. “Sounds good.” Patton grabbed his hand and pulled him into line.

“You like school food?” Patton worked to make conversation.

Virgil chuckled. “Actually no, I hate it.”

“Why do you eat it then?” Patton put his hands on the backs of his hips. A listening stance. Virgil debated whether to confide in him. But somehow he already knew he could trust him.

“My family isn’t in the best place… financially. My dad lost his job a year or so ago and even that was close to minimum wage. School lunch is free so…”

Patton gasped, louder than necessary.

“Oh! I’m sorry!” He looked down, thinking. “Yknow what, forget the line! I have a big enough lunch for both of us.” He took Virgil’s wrist and pulled him back to the bench. Virgil flushed. A few minutes into having a new friend and he was already playing the pity card.

“Really, I’m fine, you don’t have to-“

“Trust me, I WANT to. My dad loves cooking, he’s a chef, and my mom is a doctor, we have more than enough money to keep to ourselves.” He smiled. “Don’t worry, you’re not causing any trouble.” Virgil blinked. His blue eyes were warm and didn’t show a hint of annoyance.

“…okay. Thanks…”

“No problem! Really it’s not.” Patton dug through his lunch bag and pulled out an apple and a thermos. He shoved them into Virgil’s arms. “My dad makes the BEST chicken and dumplings in the world!”

Virgil popped the top off the thermos. Patton watched him expectantly.

“Um… can you not stare so intensely?”

“Oh!” Patton covered his eyes. “Got it!” Virgil chuckled. “You can keep your eyes open just don’t stare.”

Patton peered through his fingers. Virgil rolled his eyes playfully and took a bite. It was phenomenal, Patton wasn’t lying, Chewey on the outside bready on the inside, perfectly seasoned, it was like biting off a chunk of one of those old-timey sepia photographs of a farm. He closed his eyes and sighed. Far better than ramen and microwave veggie dinners.

“Good right?!” Virgil opened his eyes and nodded.

“Amazing. Thank you.”

“Tomorrow I’ll pack two lunches, I’m sure dad won’t mind. And maybe for every day after that!”

Virgil gulped. “Um… It’s really not necessary…”

“I insist! And once my dad hears so will he, he never lets any friend of our family go hungry. He’ll fatten you up in no time, just like me!”

Virgil raised a brow. He felt it was his duty to right this wrong immediately.

“Don’t call yourself fat, you’re not fat.”

“Oh, I know I’m not fat. I’m soft! It makes me a good hugger, I’m like a giant teddy bear!”

Virgil smiled. “Good. I won’t let you talk bad about yourself.”

Patton smiled. “Don’t worry. I kinda like myself.”

Lucky. “Better than I can say for myself.”

Patton looked up from his lunch. “Stop it. Right now. You’re GREAT.”

“Ehhh…”

“If I’m not allowed to talk bad about myself neither are you. Do you need a hug?”

Virgil blushed. “Um… I don’t… I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? I did tell you I give the best bear hugs.”

“You did…” before he could say another word he was wrapped in a hug that felt like being consumed by a marshmallow. His ears burned and he knew his face must be the exact color of a watermelon Mike and Ike. It felt safe, even though he’d just met this kid he felt complete and warm. He found himself hugging back despite his mind screaming at him that people were staring. His cardigan smelled like fresh baked bread and chocolate.

“Yeah. I think you needed a hug.” Patton released Virgil and turned back to his food. “You really are thin… I didn’t notice because of the jacket.” Virgil chewed his lip and nodded. “Well don’t worry, we’ll fix that in no time!”

Virgil found himself missing Patton’s arms. He hadn’t realized how touch starved he was. But he wasn’t about to go back in, not when they’d drawn so much unwanted attention already.

“You should come over for dinner! My dad will love you!”

Virgil looked at him, confused. “I just met you yesterday.”

“So? We’re already best friends I can tell!” His smile faded. “Am I making you uncomfortable? Should I reign it in? Sorry I get a little too excited sometimes…”

“No, no, it’s fine… I’m just not used to being so…” He gestured to Patton sweepingly. “Boisterous? With my friends.”

“Is that bad?” Patton’s shoulders drooped.

“No, not bad. Different. Kinda good different.” He chewed his lip.

Patton beamed. “Yay! So will you come over? I can drive you if you don’t have transportation.”

Virgil let his lip out from between his canines. “Yeah I’ll go. Thanks.”

“My pleasure new best friend!” Patton squinted at him suddenly. “Does it hurt when you do that?”

Virgil blinked. “Do what?”

“Bit your lip. Is that too personal? I’m sorry sometimes I get too personal-“

“No it’s fine. It’s just a nervous tick, I’ve gotten used to it. Is it weird? Do I do it too much?”

“No, I just noticed it. Its kind of cute.”

Virgil blushed. “That doesn’t really help my case…”

“I mean that in a good way. It makes you human. It’s endearing.”

Virgil pulled his hoodie strings up and down subconsciously. “I guess… well it’s messing up my face anyway.” He pointed to his lip. His usual biting spot was slightly scooped in from years of abuse.

“Ooo! It’s like a battle scar!” Patton looked close. “And you can really only see it if you’re looking for it, I wouldn’t worry.”

“Huh… okay.”

The lunch bell rang.

“Oh!” Patton scooped his things together and packed his lunch back up. “See you tonight?”

“What time?”

“Six sounds good. You can write down your address so I can pick you up.”

Virgil nodded and grabbed a pen. He looked around.

“Um… what should I write on?”

Patton held out his hand. “The back of my hand?”

Virgil smirked. “Sure.” He jotted down his address. Patton looked at it.

“Oh! You live super close, like two neighborhoods over. I can pick you up on foot and we can walk to my place if you want. It’s a lovely day!” The now-standing Patton has his hands on the backs of his hips. Virgil has noticed he did it subconsciously whenever standing still. It was kind of dad-ish.

“Yeah, yeah that sounds like fun.”

“I’ll be there at six then?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Virgil smiled.

“Got it. See you then!” He waved goodbye with a flutter of his fingers and trotted off, leaving Virgil to stare after him. Unbeknownst to him, his smile held.  
Virgil checked the time. Five twenty. He sighed. His homework was done and he didn’t work on Thursdays. And being at his house with nothing to distract him from how shit it was was a form of torture in itself. His doorknob rattled. He groaned.

“F*ck off Dee.”

It was quiet for a moment before he heard the familiar scrape of his little brother sliding down the wall followed by the rhythmic thudding of feet beating on his door.

“Go away, you’re not allowed to hit the door.”

“Lemme in!”

“No. Go to your own room, you have one of those.”

“Mom won’t let me.”

“Mom won’t let you go in your own room?” Deacon was twelve, and a compulsive liar. And he was bad at it.

“She’s… cleaning it.”

“Last I saw mom was passed out wine drunk on the couch. Did she start cleaning in the past two minutes?”

“…yes.”

“Go play somewhere else.”

Silence. Virgil sighed. Finally. He debated texting Patton to go early, but he was already being enough of a burden. His thumb hovered over the keypad. He suddenly heard a scraping under his door. He looked over the edge of his bed and yelped. A yellow python was making its way under his door and into the room. He scrambled back on his bed.

“DEACON! Get your snake out of my room right now!”

“I would… but I’m stuck out here…”

Virgil growled. “You BRAT!”

“If you want me to get him you gotta open the door. I don’t make the rules.”

“He’s your pet!”

“Yeah but he’s in your room and you won’t touch him.”

Virgil groaned and unlocked his door from the bed. Dee trotted in cheekily and scooped his snake off the ground. “Cmon Mustard. Up!” He wrapped him around his neck. Virgil shivered.

“Now LEAVE.”

“Who you texting?” Deceit swiped his phone. Virgil tried to grab it back but he was too quick. “Is it your giiiiirlfriiiend~?”

“No, it’s a friend, give it back!”

“I’m putting a kissy face!”

“Don’t you dare-“

“‘I want to give you smooches and cuddles!’”

“GIVE IT BACK!” Virgil tackled his brother and wrestled the phone from his hands. He sat on his back and pinned the side of his face to the carpet. Mustard slithered out the door. “Get out of my room NOW.”

Dee whined and shoved him off. “Fine! Mustard!” He ran off to collect his snake. Virgil slammed and locked the door. He took a breath and checked his messages. Three from Patton.

‘Oh…’

‘That doesn’t sound like you’

‘What happened?’

Virgil sighed a breath of relief. He wasn’t fooled.

‘Yeah my stupid brother took my phone.’

‘Oh, that’s funny’

‘He’s a brat.’

‘Lol. I’m so bored waiting for dinner.’

Virgil chewed his lip.

‘Me too. Nothing to do around here.’

‘Want me to come get you a half hour early? My parents are excited to meet you too’

Virgil smiled.

‘You’re sure it’s not any trouble?’

‘Course’

Virgil smiled. ‘Thanks Pat.’

‘Ooo I like that!’

Virgil chuckled. ‘CU soon’

‘Yup! Wear layers it’s a little chilly.’

‘I always wear layers.’

‘Lol oh yeah’

Virgil set his phone next to him. He left the room and found his dad at the kitchen counter with a coffee.

‘I’m going to a friends place for dinner, he should be here in a few.’

His dad smiled slightly, wrinkling the dark circles under his eyes. “A friend?”

“His name’s Patton. He says he’ll start bringing me lunch.”

“Good, good. Should I meet him?”

“Not yet, I just met him a couple days ago.”

“Mhm. Okay.” Virgil could tell his dad was tired. He gave him a hug and pulled on his hoodie.

“I’ll be back by ten at the latest. Probably around eight.”

“Sounds good Virgil.”

He caught a glimpse of his dads phone. A job site. “Any luck?”

“Not yet.”

“Okay…” he ground his lip between his teeth.

“Cut that out Virgil we can’t pay to fix you up if you bite off a chunk of your face.”

Virgil huffed. “Maybe if mom tried getting a job we could…” it slipped out. He bit his tongue and looked up. His dad looked down sternly.

“Or you could listen to me and stop biting.”

Virgil looked down and nodded.

“Bye dad…”

“Goodbye Virgil.”

Virgil sighed and left through the front door. He sat on the porch steps a a few minutes until he could make out Patton at the end of the road. He got up and stuffed his hands in his pockets, off to meet him halfway.  
“Hey Pat!” He joined Patton on the road. He spun on his heel to lead Virgil back to his house.

“Hey Virgil! I’m so excited for this you have no idea!”

Virgil smiled. “Same.”

“I have a trampoline and swings, and my dad is gonna make chicken parm!”

Virgil’s stomach growled at the sound of it.

“Sounds great.”

“You don’t talk too much.”

Virgil looked up at him. “I guess not. Should I talk more?”

“Not if you don’t want to. I can talk enough for the both of us!”

Virgil chuckled. “I’ve noticed.”

Patton giggled. They walked the rest of the way, Patton describing his family, the Harts, and friends back in Georgia, and his moms tiny family, the Dennises, in Chicago. He expressed his excitement for Virgil to meet his dogs and hamsters and how much fun they’d have as friends. Virgil nodded along and actively listened, adding in a few affirmations.

“Enough about me though! Tell me about your family! You said you had a brother?”

Virgil nodded. He ran through his mind, preparing a story that wouldn’t sound pathetic but also wouldn’t be a lie.

“Yeah, I’ve got my mom and dad and my twelve year old brother. My dad works when he has a job, my mom stays home, my brother makes it his job to annoy the hell out of me at any possible moment.”

Patton giggles. “I’m sure he’s not so bad.”

“Oh, he is.”

“Do you have any extended family?”

“My auntie on my dads side and my grandma on my moms side. The others either live in France or passed away. My dads family is small.”

“Oh! I didn’t realize you were only second generation French. Or third?”

“Second yeah, my mom was born there but moved here when she was six. Only she and her parents moved, the rest stayed there.”

“Fascinating!”

“Really?”

“Well yeah!”

“I’m not boring you?”

“Not at all.”

Virgil tipped his head. “You’re so nice. Why are you so nice?”

“I dunno. Probably my parents or it’s just my nature. Maybe it’s the Georgia in me cause it’s definitely not the Chicago.” He grinned. Virgil couldn’t help but smile back. He had one of those contagious smiles. “Oh! Here it is!”

Virgil looked up at the house. It was surprising how different the houses were two blocks over. Patton’s place was two stories with a hot tub and a trampoline peeking out from the back. They had flower beds full of bird feeders and butterfly bushes, and a beautiful brick porch. It looked like a fairytale.

“Wow…”

“Cmon lets meet my parents!” Patton grabbed his hand and pulled him through the garage, which looked like a hoarders paradise, full of what looked like every aspect of Patton’s childhood stacked on top of each other. He pulled him through the mud room, kicking off his shoes.

“You gotta take of your shoes, my moms a real stickler for that.” Virgil nodded and pulled off his sneakers. They hurried up the stairs, Virgil panting to keep up.

“Hey dad!”

“Heya!” A jovial, country voice sounded from the kitchen. “Come on through, I’m just thawing the chicken.”

Patton pulled Virgil into the kitchen by the wrist. Virgil worked hard to keep himself from chewing his lip or his sleeves or rocking back and forth. Formally meeting adults was not his strong suit. Patton’s dad wiped his hands on his pants and turned to smile at Virgil.

“Virgil was it? Pleasure!” He put out his ape sized hand. Virgil shook it. “Mr Hart, but you can call me Andrew. You’re welcome here anytime, any friend of Patton’s is some sort of a son of mine!”

Virgil nodded. “Thank you sir.”

“Hey, no sirs in this house.” His bushy mustache wrinkled with the creases of his round face as he smiled.

“Okay, thanks Andrew Hart.”

“No problem Virgil…?”

“Orage. It’s French.”

“Ooo, fancy!”

Virgil smiled to one side. “It means storm.”

“Woah! You never told me that, that’s so cool!” Patton chimed in. Virgil nodded.

“My great grandpa says the name is cursed.”

“Wait, aren’t you French on your moms side?”

“My dad took my moms name. She’s a very prideful woman.”

“Wonderful!” Andrew smiled. “Well you two can go do your thing, do you want dinner early or do you want it at six thirty?”

Virgil nodded to Patton. “I don’t really mind either way.”

Patton nodded. “Whatever’s easiest, I’m a little hungry but not starved.”

“Normal time then. Now go do your high school thing, don’t let me bother you.”

Patton nodded and pulled Virgil off to his room.

“Well he’s nice…” Virgil peered around the room.

“Yeah, He’s the best.” Patton flopped across the bed and invited Virgil to sit. He did, making sure not to get too comfortable, he didn’t know Patton well enough for a flopping on the bed basis. “Cmon, my casa is Sue’s casa!”

Virgil blinked. “Mi casa es su casa. It means my home is your home.”

“Oh… oh, thank you! I always wondered who Sue was…”

Virgil huffed and rolled his eyes playfully. He relaxed a bit more. They chatted a bit more, Patton doing most of the talking but making sure Virgil got a chance to voice his thoughts if he wanted. Usually he didn’t. Patton perked up at the sound of the garage door.

“Mom’s home!” He jumped out of bed and trotted down the hall. Virgil stumbled after him. He peered around the corner leading down the stairs, watching Patton run down to greet his mom with a hug. Mrs. Hart seemed to be in her mid forties. She was short, a good few inches shorter than Patton, and petite. Her hair was thin and an almost white blonde, which blended with her white doctors coat. She looked like some sort of fairy or nymph, except for the way she carried herself. She stood impossibly straight and sturdy, and walked with purpose. It would be intimidating if it wasn’t for her calm smile.

“So this is Virgil?” She asked Patton but stared at Virgil curiously.

“Yeah. You’ll love him!”

“You’ve said I would.” Her neutral smile widened into a friendly one. “Welcome to our humble abode Mr. Orage.”

“Thank you for having me.” Virgil smiled. Something about this lady made Virgil feel like she was some omniscient being, a knowing look in her eyes and in her voice with every word. It was comforting and terrifying at the same time. He liked her.

“Of course. I just have to put my things down and we can eat. If dinner is ready of course?” She raises her voice so it could easier reach the kitchen.

“A few more minutes!” Mr. Hart called. Virgil could believe that. The whole house smelled amazing. His stomach had been growling nonstop since he got there. He let Mrs. Hart pass and watched her lay down her briefcase and pull off her coat. Patton scampered off to wash his hands. Virgil followed.

“Isn’t my mom awesome?” He looked at Virgil from the mirror as he washed his hands.

“Yeah. Your parents are cool.” He took his turn as Patton dried off.

“Right?!” Virgil chuckled. He’d never met a high schooler who was so enthusiastic about his family. Either his parents were supernaturally amazing or he was just the perfect son. Maybe some of both. Perfect. That was the best way to describe the family. A perfect house, a perfect son, perfect parents, perfect food, it was all just perfect. And it made Virgil incredibly anxious.

Because he was far far from perfect.


End file.
